fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 287
True Family is the 287th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. An outnumbered Laxus emerges victorious against the five elite members of Raven Tail, resulting in the arrest and disqualification of the team. As the next battle between Team Fairy Tail A's Wendy and Team Lamia Scale's Sherria begins, the members of Crime Sorcière sense the presence of Zeref. Summary The Raven Tail Elite stand before Laxus preparing for their battle. Laxus asks Team Raven Tail about the so-called "Specialized Anti-Fairy Tail Guild" and Team Raven Tail proceeds to tell him about how over the past, they had gathered Mages and mastered techniques to exploit Fairy Tail's weaknesses. Ivan asks Laxus if he was sure that he wants to do battle with him and his four elite, telling him how he knew his weakness and that he'd be faced against the power his guild had gathered over the last 7 years. Laxus then reveals that Makarov had also investigated Raven Tail and that they knew about their number of members, activities and funds of the past 7 years. Flare blames Gajeel for Laxus' knowledge and Ivan realizes that Gajeel must have been leaking the information from their guild to Fairy Tail and how he was a double agent. Laxus then goes forth to tell them how even though they knew all this, Makarov decided not to make a move against Raven Tail, as he remembers back to a time where he was talking to his grandfather where he was told how, seeing that Ivan hadn't made any move against Fairy Tail, it was best to leave them alone. Ivan begins to lose his cool while Laxus continues to tell him how deep down he thinks that Makarov still believed in his son, but this only angers Ivan even further and he then attacks Laxus with his Shikigami Magic, hitting Laxus with hundreds of paper dolls. Ivan begins exclaiming about how he spent all that time waiting in the shadows all to gain Lumen Histoire and demands that his son tells him about where it is. Ivan then commands Obra to take away Laxus' Magic Power. Laxus identifies Obra as the one who hurt Wendy and Carla and rushes towards him with great speed, breaking free from Ivan's Magic and then kicks Obra in the head with a powerful force, sending him flying backwards while Ivan watches in shock. Flare and Nullpudding then proceed to attack Laxus with Flare sending her hair at him, but to no avail as Laxus easily dodges her attack. Nullpudding then takes a swipe at Laxus, but again Laxus dodges and then hits Nullpudding into the ground with brutal force telling him that was for Gray. Flare then wraps her hair around Laxus' right arm thinking she had landed a hit on Laxus, but Laxus hits her with a Lightning Dragon's Roar telling her that that was for Lucy. As Ivan stands, they're shocked by his son's performance, and how three of his elite had been defeated. Meanwhile, Kurohebi appears behind Laxus ready to attack but Laxus easily disposes of the Black Snake. Ivan shouts in shock over the defeat of his elite Mages and Laxus then sets his eyes on his father, holding him responsible for the damage done to his friends. Ivan then pleads for his own safety, reminding Laxus of their relationship as father and son, but Laxus tells him that Fairy Tail is his family and hits his father, stating that he would crush the enemies of his family. Ivan is sent flying into the wall of the arena due to the force of Laxus' attack and with the damage done to Ivan, the illusion is dispelled. With the illusion gone, everyone present at the Grand Magic Games are finally able to see the defeated Team Raven Tail and the victorious Laxus. It is revealed to everyone that the previous fight was an illusion and that Raven Tail had cheated in this battle no matter which way you look at it. The crowd is shocked by Fairy Tail's performance on the third day while Team Fairy Tail B cheers over Laxus' victory and Orga smiles over the power of the Lightning Dragon Slayer. Laxus is then awarded the points and Fairy Tail cheers over his victory. Gray comments on how it felt as if he told Laxus to get revenge on Nullpudding for day one and Natsu says that Laxus just wanted to show off. Lucy says that Laxus didn't have to hurt Flare that badly and Erza compliments her over her kind heart. Makarov looks down on Ivan from the stands, disappointed in what he had just done. As Laxus is about to leave, Ivan tells his son that Lumen Histoire is Fairy Tail's dark secret and that he will learn of his guilds true colors soon enough. Laxus watches, shocked by what Ivan had just said as his father is dragged away, laughing maniacally, by Fiore's knights. The knights proceed to take away the rest of Team Raven Tail, but when they begin to pick up Obra he uses some form of Magic to escape in the body of the black creature usually seen with him and runs away stating that they would meet again. With Team Raven Tail disqualified, the next match begins. Team Fairy Tail A's Wendy Marvell is sent out to battle Team Lamia Scale's Sherria Blendy. Doranbolt notices Wendy from the crowd, slightly shocked by her appearing in the Grand Magic Games. Lyon thinks about the surprise on Gray's face when they see Sherria's power, but instead of imaging Gray's face he imagines Juvia's with Yuka commenting on the fact while Toby cries in happiness as Laxus had beaten the enemy of his sock. Jura tells Sherria to fight with all her strength and heads out to the battlefield, but then falls over before entering. The crowd begins to laugh at her clumsiness and Wendy heads out asking if she was okay, but also falls over. The two girls greet each other. As the match is about to begin Jellal, disguised as Mystogan, senses a strange Magic Power. Ultear and Meredy then feel the same strange presence and Ultear identifies the source as Zeref, as Jellal heads out to find out about it. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Laxus Dreyar vs. Team Raven Tail (concluded) *Team Raven Tail's Arrest (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** *Shikigami Magic * *Needle Magic * |Mimikku}} * |Sando Sutōmu}} * * |Terepashī}} * Spells used *Lightning Body * *Shikigami Torrent * *Sand Body Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat Navigation